


Seduction of a Jedi Master

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Any definition of that you want, M/M, PWP, Qui-Gon's a bit dim, Smut, So is Obi-Wan really, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: After a near public repudiation, Obi-Wan realizes that Qui-Gon’s outburst was from thwarted desire. What’s a padawan to do? Why seduce the master of course! It’s obvious the bonehead was going to suffer in silence and no apprentice worth his salt is going to allow THAT to happen.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Seduction of a Jedi Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firondoiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/gifts), [LuvEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/gifts), [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/gifts), [sanerontheinside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/gifts), [treescape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/gifts), [LucisAbsentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/gifts).



> The Obi/Qui discord channel did a one hour sprint the other day. I had no idea what I was going to write and just started tippity-typing. I got the basics down that night and finished it up Memorial Day 2020. Pretty much PWP (both Plot What Plot and Porn with Plot…sorta). Unbetaed so I might be tweaking off and on when I find typos and such. The gifting is to the people involved in the sprint that day. I'm pretty sure their vibe is responsible for this. They should at least shoulder some of the blame. :)

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched with dismay as his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, walked away. Anger and disappointment fairly emanated from the older man in tidal waves. How had things gone so wrong?

And what did Qui-Gon mean when he said that they needed a separation?

Obi-Wan could feel eyes on him, curious, disapproving, and pitying gazes boring holes in him from all directions of the main training salles. It was full of masters, knights, padawans and even some older initiates. All of them witnessed Obi-Wan being rejected by his master of over eight years for reasons that Obi-Wan still didn’t understand.

A gentle hand pressed his right shoulder and a soft voice spoke, “Come, Padawan Kenobi.”

He looked at the one who spoke, saw Master Mace Windu standing over him. His public shame couldn’t get any worse. A council member, not just any council member, but the Head of the High Council himself had watched Qui-Gon publicly berate his apprentice and then all but declare Obi-Wan’s abandonment.

Swallowing hard his fear, confusion and sorrow, Obi-Wan managed a nod and allowed Master Windu to guide him out of the salles. Once in the corridors of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Master Windu led him into the residential areas reserved for masters. He stopped at a door, palmed the door open and gestured Obi-Wan inside with a reassuring smile.

Obi-Wan entered, coming to a stop just within, staring around awkwardly. It was obviously Master Windu’s quarters as the air vibrated with the man’s essence. Calm colors of blues and creams in the furniture and painted walls was meant to be calming. Various odd things picked up on the respected Master’s travels littered various spaces of tables and shelves. It was all designed to put one at ease, but Obi-Wan was tense, jumpy.

Master Windu made his way around Obi-Wan and headed into the kitchen area. “Please sit, Obi-Wan,” he called out invitingly. “Would you like some tea? Something to eat?” There was a pause. “I have some Correllian brandy, if you would rather that.”

Obi-Wan tried to speak, but nothing would come from his throat. He couldn’t move. All he could see was the disgust on Qui-Gon’s face and watching the man he’d have done anything for walk away without a seeming bit of regret.

There was a sigh somewhere nearby and Obi-Wan came back to himself. Master Windu set on a little table in the common area a tray with tea pot, two fine cups, and a plate of snack cakes. Obi-Wan hastily sat down in a chair near the tea, averting his gaze to the floor.

“Qui-Gon Jinn has been my friend for many years, Obi-Wan,” Master Windu said almost conversationally as he poured the tea. “I’m sure you know this.” Obi-Wan gave a small nod. “So, I say this with affection and exasperation in regards to my old friend: he’s an ass.”

Obi-Wan’s head popped up and his jaw dropped in shock. Master Windu was frowning at the tea cups, before picking one up and handing it to Obi-Wan. “Master Windu-“ Obi-Wan began but was grateful when Windu waved him silent. He wasn’t sure what he would have said, defend his former master, maybe?

“I know, Obi-Wan,” sighed Windu, leaning back in his chair. “I know that you’re in love with him.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t move, feeling like prey in the sights of a krayt dragon. His heart beat a painful rhythm. This was where he was expelled from the Temple.

“I’m not sure I approve,” Windu continued, as if unconcerned by Obi-Wan’s panic, “but you are a grown man now. You know your heart and what you want. You have been circumspect and respectful regarding the matter. You haven’t allowed yourself to wallow in your affections for the dumbass. I’ve heard of your love affairs, both on and off world. I know you have been trying not to be obvious.”

Obi-Wan managed a sip of tea but it lodged in his throat when he tried to swallow and he coughed.

“What I don’t know,” Windu mused, staring off into space, “is what set off Qui-Gon this afternoon? Did you approach him, he rejected you and now he feels uncomfortable in your presence?”

“No, Master,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Did something happen on your last mission that prompted his disapproval?”

Obi-Wan scanned his memories of the mission to Jarwal where they had been guests of the ruling elite while hammering out a trade agreement with the nearby Hom system. Qui-Gon had been his usual gruff, if kind, self, letting Obi-Wan guide some bits of the negotiations when it seemed appropriate. They’d had separate chambers and Obi-Wan admittedly indulged in a brief one-night stand with the heir of the Clan Ulanty. That had been mid-way through the trade negotiations and if Qui-Gon knew of it Obi-Wan’s master hadn’t mentioned it.

“I’m not certain,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“Tell me,” invited Master Windu.

So, Obi-Wan did, starting with leaving the Temple on the small diplomatic corvette that would take them to Jarwal, meeting the delegates from both systems, and the negotiations. He hesitantly mentioned his one-night stand.

Windu hummed when Obi-Wan finished. “You say Qui-Gon either didn’t know or didn’t care about your fling?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, Master. He acted as always.”

The Haruun Kal master’s brown eyes sharpened at that. “He acted as always? How always? As he always does when you’ve had sexual relations or as he did everyday regardless?”

Obi-Wan blinked. “Um.” Obi-Wan reviewed all he and his master’s interactions after Obi-Wan had indulged his sexual needs. He frowned. “That’s odd,” he said slowly.

“Yes?”

“I never noticed it before, but he’s disapproving, I suppose, or at least clipped with me after,” Obi-Wan explained with a bit of a frown. Something occurred to Obi-Wan. “Does he want me to be celibate?”

Windu snorted. “If he does, he’s a hypocrite and I’ll call him on it. He’s been far from celibate since he was sixteen years old.” The master gave Obi-Wan a small smile. “I think it’s something else entirely. I think, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, your unrequited love is not as unrequited as you think.”

Obi-Wan was at a loss. “I don’t understand,” he admitted.

Windu gave a laugh. “Qui-Gon is in love with you, but like the hard-headed dimwit he is, he doesn’t realize you reciprocate. He thinks you don’t love him and every time you indulge your body’s needs, he gets his feelings hurt.”

Obi-Wan blinked owlishly at the Head of the Jedi Order. “What?” he asked dumbly.

“He’s pushing you away, Obi-Wan, because he thinks he can’t stand not having you any longer. He doesn’t want to jeopardize your future but he can’t stand to be with you and not have you in his arms.” Windu leaned forward earnestly. “You’re going to have to seduce Master Qui-Gon Jinn and I suggest you do it quickly before he does something even stupider than he did this afternoon and take you both before the Council to break your training bond.”

Obi-Wan felt the blood leech out of his head. His head spun and spots blinkered in his vision.

“Drink that,” Windu ordered, clasping Obi-Wan’s hands in his, still holding the cup, and moving it to Obi-Wan’s lips.

Obediently, Obi-Wan drank the cooling liquid. His thoughts were racing. Qui-Gon loved him. He was being ordered by the Head of the Jedi Order to seduce his master. Obi-Wan had some skills in flirtation but outright seduction? A bout of nerves made him shudder.

“I can’t!” he blurted.

Windu arched an eyebrow.

“I’ve never seduced anyone!” Obi-Wan panicked.

Windu gave a laugh. “Overpower his resistances, his senses, and while he’s still trying to comprehend what you’re doing, get him into bed. I’m sure you can figure out what to do from there,” Windu added drily.

Obi-Wan calmed down. Yes, he could outwit his master, ambush him, force Qui-Gon to admit his feelings. Plans formed, some immediately discarded, some expanded on. He could tell he was smiling, as Windu was smirking in approval at him. Something occurred to Obi-Wan.

“What if he’s blocked me from our chambers?” he asked.

Windu sighed. “If he has, contact me. You still live there. He can’t block you from your home.”

Obi-Wan nodded, reached for a small pastry, ate it on autopilot, still formulating a strategy to get his stubborn master in his arms.

He gave a decisive nod. Yes. He could do this. The rewards would be well-worth the struggle.

Mind awhirl, Obi-Wan surged to his feet and focused on the smug master Jedi before him. “’Thank you, Master Windu, for your insight into my master’s current disposition.”

“Bilious disposition,” Windu corrected with an unrepentant grin. “I know better than anyone that Qui-Gon can be a blind idiot but no one more deserves a bit of passion and love than he. Go get him.”

Thus dismissed and given blessings, Obi-Wan set the tea cup gently on the tray and bolted from the High Councilmember’s quarters, heading for the far end of the residences where he and Qui-Gon lived.

* * *

Qui-Gon felt shame at his behavior but he couldn’t bear this heartache any longer. The pain made him want to crawl in a hole and never see the light of day ever again.

It began three years ago at Obi-Wan’s 19th nameday. Qui-Gon had requested that Obi-Wan be free for a private meal before he went out with his friends to celebrate. He asked Obi-Wan to dress nicely as the restaurant was rather upscale. Intrigued, Obi-Wan had done as requested.

And that’s when Qui-Gon noticed that the gangly teenager was no longer thus. Obi-Wan Kenobi was growing up to be a handsome, mouthwateringly handsome, young man. All evening Qui-Gon went out of his way to make Obi-Wan laugh, smile or tease him. His gift to Obi-Wan had been a new set of robes of the finest spun and woven silkmoth fabric. It was perfect in any weather and shed water easily. It cost a small fortune, but considering their last few years together, Qui-Gon felt it was well-earned and deserved.

Obi-Wan had been appropriately awed by the gift. Those long elegant fingers stroked the brown fabric after he unwrapped it, as Obi-Wan marveled at how lightweight and fine his new robes were. Qui-Gon had a brief fantasy of those fingers trailing down his bare chest in a caress. Obi-Wan’s changeling green eyes sparkled like gems and Qui-Gon wondered if they did that in passion as well.

It was all downhill after that.

Qui-Gon tried not to let it color his relationship with his apprentice. If Obi-Wan requested a free night with friends, or a specific friend, Qui-Gon graciously allowed it. Even though it hurt like hell and he was up all night, his imagination filled with images of Obi-Wan in the throes of passion with someone else. Some missions, when it was appropriate (Obi-Wan would never endanger a mission), Obi-Wan would have a small romance or fling. He was young and in his prime, it was only natural. But, by the Gods did it hurt!

Their last mission to Jarwal, however, Qui-Gon just couldn’t stand it anymore. The walls between their individual quarters were thin and apparently Obi-Wan didn’t know or didn’t care. Or both. The sounds of sex, heavy with passion and need, was clear as a bell. The next morning, Qui-Gon exited his room, bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep, to see the heir to the Clan Ulanty all but strolling from Obi-Wan’s room with just his pants, which were unbuttoned, and unlaced boots on. The young man had paused at seeing Qui-Gon, gave a courteous, careful nod and sauntered away with a well-fucked swing to his hips.

Obi-Wan had been all but contentedly purring all damned day. Qui-Gon realized then that he couldn’t do this anymore. It would eventually warp his ability to properly train Obi-Wan, as well as treat his apprentice with respect he deserved. It wasn’t _Obi-Wan’s_ fault his master was a lecherous old man.

He gave it much thought the trip home, rolling it around in his mind on what to do, meditating when possible. Coming up with nothing that wouldn’t potentially humiliate them both, he’d resolved to speak with Master Yoda. They got to the Temple to discover Master Yoda had gone on a brief sabbatical. Qui-Gon was at a loss, but decided to wait until the aged wise one returned.

Until their saber training this afternoon. That had been the last straw. Obi-Wan had been teasing, beautiful in the Force, with friends and foes alike. His eyes shone with brilliance and his casual, almost intimate touches with those that Qui-Gon _knew_ Obi-Wan had sex with in the past was more than the Jedi Master could handle. He had, admittedly shamefully, exploded in frustrated unhappiness and jealousy. The hurt and confusion he caused Obi-Wan in the process was seared into Qui-Gon’s memory for all time. It was clear Obi-Wan had no idea what prompted Qui-Gon’s outburst and Qui-Gon humiliated him in the process. He wanted to feel bad, but a tiny inner part of him was glad to give Obi-Wan a bit of pain back in return.

Qui-Gon hit his knees on his meditation mat. That last thought was unworthy of him, both as Obi-Wan’s friend and as a Jedi Master. And they had become friends over the years, Qui-Gon acknowledged readily. Despite his boneheaded resistance to their obvious partnership at first, they had developed a solid, working, affectionate friendship. They were a team and it gave Qui-Gon a pang to think he was losing a friendship that meant so much to him for so many years. Being so close to Obi-Wan, wanting him like he did but never having him, became Qui-Gon’s own private hell.

He sat there, staring outside but seeing nothing for a long while. So long, in fact, he lost track of time. He started when the door to the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan swished open and Obi-Wan’s light tread could be heard entering. There was a pause, as if Obi-Wan spotted Qui-Gon, and Qui-Gon prayed Obi-Wan would retreat to his bedroom and leave Qui-Gon to his misery.

“Master, we must speak.” Obi-Wan’s tone was respectful but had an edge to it Qui-Gon had never heard before.

Without turning around, afraid he’d fall into a groveling puddle and thus give the game away, Qui-Gon managed to say in a measured tone, “We both need to meditate on the incident this afternoon, Obi-Wan. If further discussion is needed, it can be done in the morning.”

The morning in which Qui-Gon planned to not be present when Obi-Wan woke.

There was a silent hesitation and then, as if Obi-Wan read Qui-Gon’s mind, the padawan spoke, “I think perhaps you think I acted in a way unbecoming a Jedi on the recent mission,” Obi-Wan announced. “If this is the case, I need to be made aware of it, so that when a new master is found for me, I do not jeopardize that apprenticeship as well.”

Damn it. Qui-Gon hunched his shoulders and tried to come up with something even remotely plausible that Obi-Wan would buy and came up empty. Both he and Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan had not acted out of line _at all_ on the last mission or any of them before that. Obi-Wan was, in fact, a damned near perfect padawan.

Qui-Gon fell back on the “The Master is in Command” persona. “You will do as I ask, Obi-Wan,” he said in a hard tone that brooked no denial.

There was another stretch of silence and then something flumped down on the floor next to Qui-Gon. It was the silkmoth robe Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan on that nameday so long ago. “If I am no longer worthy to be your apprentice, I am no longer worthy to wear that robe,” came Obi-Wan’s curt pronouncement. Footsteps went to his chamber and the door opened and closed with an awful finality.

Qui-Gon tried to breath but couldn’t. Did that mean Obi-Wan was leaving the Order? Had he humiliated Obi-Wan to the point the young man was leaving a bright future? In a panic, Qui-Gon grabbed up the robe and scrambled to his feet. He marched to Obi-Wan’s bedroom door and tried to open it. Locked.

“Open this door, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon demanded. Or tried to demand. It came out more pleading than he liked.

There was a defiant silence within. Knowing he was in the wrong and not knowing what he would do or say if there was a confrontation, Qui-Gon slunk to his own bedroom. He stripped to his smallclothes and curled up on the robe, breathing in the scent that was Obi-Wan and let misery and despair engulf him.

He was a million times the fool, as his own master, Master Yan Dooku would sometimes pronounce in bemusement. Chucking aside a promising Jedi like Obi-Wan was going to get him into trouble and if Obi-Wan left, Qui-Gon knew his own career would be over too. He wouldn’t be able to be a Jedi, knowing he’d ruined Obi-Wan’s future because of his own selfishness.

Tears pooled and dribbled down his cheeks into his beard. To never see that shining light again that was Obi-Wan would be suitable punishment.

* * *

Obi-Wan tentatively stretched into the training bond he shared with Qui-Gon. Though his master’s shields were tight, a bit of shame and sorrow leaked through. He thought the tossing away of his robes a bit on the dramatic side, but apparently it had been just right after all. The pleading in Qui-Gon’s voice when the older man demanded Obi-Wan open his bedroom door proved it.

Now to wait. Obi-Wan needed to ambush Qui-Gon when the older man least expected. Tug on his heart strings and guilt. Qui-Gon’s compassion and soft heart was well-known throughout the Temple. Obi-Wan planned to use it against him.

An hour past, then two. Obi-Wan shucked his tunics and leggings but paused at the smallclothes. Did he leave them on or off? He waffled before deciding to go all in. If Qui-Gon rejected him this night, Obi-Wan’s nakedness wouldn’t matter. Perhaps feeling Obi-Wan’s bare skin would help overcome any resistance Qui-Gon might put up. He shucked the smallclothes.

Grabbing up his half-empty bottle of lube, Obi-Wan opened his door as quietly as possible. He paused, listening, but all he heard was the muffled traffic that was constant in the Coruscanti skies. Stepping lightly, he approached Qui-Gon’s bedroom door. Would it be locked?

It swished open with a quiet swish and Obi-Wan stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. Gentle breathing reached him but Obi-Wan knew with great certainty that Qui-Gon was awake. The apprentice walked purposefully to the bed, set the bottle of lube on the bedside table, and sat gingerly down.

“Obi-Wan, what are you doing?” No doubt Qui-Gon’s voice was meant to be assertive but instead it sounded a bit panicked. Obi-Wan grinned into the darkness and then settled himself into a pathetic mess, which truly wasn’t far from the truth.

He eased himself full length on the mattress, facing Qui-Gon. He reached out unerringly and brushed his fingers lightly over his master’s brow, nose and bearded jawline. “If you are going to turn me away, reject me and give me to another master, I ask a boon of you,” he said in his most quavering voice. ‘Don’t over do it,’ he cautioned himself. ‘He must be unsuspecting.’

There was tense silence as Obi-Wan continued to explore the beloved countenance of his master. “I’m not sure I understand,” confessed Qui-Gon with a bit of a quavering voice.

“I have loved you since I was eighteen standard years,” Obi-Wan confessed in a heavy voice, as if ashamed. “If you are going to give me to someone else, please, Master Mine, make love to me? Give me a memory, something to remember in these dark days ahead without you in my life?”

Qui-Gon loudly swallowed. A tendril of hope flickered in the bond. Obi-Wan struggled to not smirk in triumph. Qui-Gon wasn’t seduced yet.

“You are young, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon tried to argue. “You think you love, but it’s just hormones.”

“Three years of crying out your name when I’m in another’s arms,” Obi-Wan protested huskily. “Watching your every move, so graceful and serene. Daydreaming of your kisses in classes. Imagining your voice murmuring love in my ears when I should be listening to the nuances of your diplomatic skills. Surely it can’t _all_ be ‘just hormones’.”

The silence was drawn out. Qui-Gon’s breathing was growing erratic as Obi-Wan’s exploring fingers trailed his master’s throat, ears and chest. The hair there was crisp and ticklish. Feeling bold since Qui-Gon wasn’t outright shoving him away, Obi-Wan sought out a nipple and rolled it gently between thumb and forefinger.

“Please, Master,” Obi-Wan whispered with a purr in Qui-Gon’s ear, “love me, let me love you. Give me something, _anything_ , for the long nights ahead without you?”

Qui-Gon wavered, Obi-Wan could feel it in the Force. “Please go back to your room,” Qui-Gon managed to get out.

Obi-Wan brushed aside the spike of hurt and exasperation. “So noble,” he sighed before taking an earlobe between his teeth and biting gently. “There is no need, my master. I am willing and oh so able. Take what you want, let me give back. Just one night. What can one night hurt?” he wheedled. “I’ll be anyone you want me to be.”

That was when Qui-Gon’s control snapped. Obi-Wan found himself hauled into Qui-Gon’s arms, the corded muscled limbs tight around him like bindings and he was completely on top. Obi-Wan thrilled to feel Qui-Gon’s arousal hard and heated against him. He sought, and found, Qui-Gon’s mouth, kissing with open-mouthed desperation.

“I want you,” panted Qui-Gon when they broke apart. “You. I don’t want you to pretend to be someone else. I want you to be who you are with all your other lovers.” His voice was harsh and demanding.

Obi-Wan framed Qui-Gon’s face in his hands and brushed a gentle kiss across his mouth. “I can be that and more,” he said subserviently.

With a groan, Qui-Gon rolled them over, the heavy weight of his larger body surprisingly comfortable and comforting. Qui-Gon kicked away the sheet he’d been trying to sleep under and ground his groin into Obi-Wan’s, shooting sparks through the apprentice’s nerves. He gave a gasp.

The friction built as Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon’s frantic thrusts but just as Obi-Wan thought he couldn’t take anymore, Qui-Gon pulled away. A frustrated whine emitted from his throat as Obi-Wan reached for Qui-Gon in an effort to pull him back, to resume the pleasant torture.

“Who are you with?” Qui-Gon’s voice was demanding, hard.

Obi-Wan pulled his mind from the haze of desire and rasped, “Qui-Gon Jinn, the most stubborn, pig-headed, blind Jedi Master in all the galaxy.”

He squinted in the dark to try and read Qui-Gon’s expression but it was unreadable in the shadows.

“Truly?”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. He looped his arms loosely around Qui-Gon’s neck and arched up for a soft, butterfly kiss. “Now and always.”

The gusty sigh blew warm air across Obi-Wan’s face. Qui-Gon settled his weight back on Obi-Wan, who gave a moan of pleasure. He raised his hips in an effort to renew their rutting but Qui-Gon held away, frustrating Obi-Wan’s efforts.

“I’ve waited too damned long,” rumbled Qui-Gon, “watched you with lover after lover. Even if it is for one night,” and here Obi-Wan’s heart stuttered, “I want it my way.”

“Yes,” keened Obi-Wan. “However you want me, I’ll do whatever you want. Just…just…” Qui-Gon’s large hand slid down his side and gripped a hip, pushing Obi-Wan into the mattress. The other hand framed his jaw, allowing Qui-Gon to control the kisses.

Obi-Wan’s head swam dizzily, whether from desire, lack of air or both, he didn’t really care. His entire focus was on the body above him, teasing him, caressing him, driving him wild. When they broke for air, he begged, “Please, Qui-Gon, please!”

There was a rumbling growl deep in Qui-Gon’s chest that reverberated through Obi-Wan. The thrill of such a possessive sound gave Obi-Wan the shivers. Obi-Wan gave a half-shout when Qui-Gon’s hand closed around his cock and gave a squeeze of the leaking head.

“That?” Qui-Gon’s voice was amused.

“Yes, yes,” babbled Obi-Wan, shuddering at the sensation of one of those hands that he’d fantasized about doing what he’d always wanted them to do.

A thumb grazed the slit and the pre-cum dribbling there. Obi-Wan gave a gasp and squirmed in an attempt to get closer to the maddening hand. Blindly, he raked his fingers down Qui-Gon’s chest, what he could reach anyway, eliciting a shudder from the bigger man.

“Oh no, my way,” Qui-Gon rebuked, pulling away.

Obi-Wan made a whine of protest as the weight was removed. He pried his eyes open and saw Qui-Gon nosing his way down Obi-Wan’s torso. A tongue dipped into his belly button, causing a wiggling giggle, before continuing its maddening way to Obi-Wan’s jutting cock.

He came off the bed with a shout when the wet heat of Qui-Gon’s mouth engulfed him. He tried to control his movements but Qui-Gon was taking them with practiced ease, mouthing, teasing, tonguing, and light raking of teeth of Obi-Wan’s sensitive organ.

“I’m…I’m…” Obi-Wan tried to warn but Qui-Gon just gave a deep hum that vibrated the nearly painful cock and Obi-Wan came with a long, groan of Qui-Gon’s name. White lights burst in his vision and his hips pumped helplessly as Qui-Gon sucked and swallowed down Obi-Wan’s orgasm. The near painful sensation didn’t end until Qui-Gon was certain that Obi-Wan had nothing left to give.

The big man came up even with Obi-Wan, whose head was lolling as he attempted to gather his thoughts and equilibrium. When Obi-Wan could focus, even in the dark of the chamber, he could see the smug look on his master’s face. He reached up and traced Qui-Gon’s bottom lip lazily.

“My turn,” he murmured.

“Oh no. I’m in charge, remember,” Qui-Gon admonished. He tweaked Obi-Wan’s braid, using it as a leash and drawing Obi-Wan in for a kiss. “I’ll come, don’t you worry, but not until you do at least one more time.”

Obi-Wan groaned into the hot, open-mouthed, tangled-tongue kiss at the idea of coming again like that. When Qui-Gon pulled away, Obi-Wan panted, “When you come it better be balls deep inside me.”

Obi-Wan could just make out the feral smile on Qui-Gon’s lips. “Oh, don’t worry, I plan on just that. It’s going to take time and patience, my apprentice, but don’t concern yourself with that.”

The excited thrill racing through his body’s heightened nerve endings made Obi-Wan gasp and moan as Qui-Gon once again began his assault on Obi-Wan’s body. Mouth and hands were everywhere. Obi-Wan got used to the mouth on a nipple only for it to be replaced by pinching fingers when the mouth latched onto his pulse point to suck a passion mark there. The soft skin of his inner thighs were ghosted over, sending the younger man quivering. His cock, hardening up once more, was ignored. Obi-Wan didn’t mind. Qui-Gon said he’d get to come again and Qui-Gon was a man of his word.

As Obi-Wan squirmed under Qui-Gon’s ministrations, he blindly reached for the lube bottle on the bedside table. By some miracle, he grabbed it right off the bat and when one of Qui-Gon’s blunt-fingered hands swept along his side, he pressed the bottle into it.

There was a pause. “Did you think I didn’t have any?” Qui-Gon asked with amusement.

“My master taught me to always be prepared,” Obi-Wan returned.

The cap popping open ricocheted through the room, followed by the squelch of lube being pressed out of the bottle. Qui-Gon was straddled over Obi-Wan’s groin, still as his fingers rubbed the oil between them.

“Please,” begged Obi-Wan. “The night is waning, Qui-Gon. You’d better get started.”

Qui-Gon shifted further down Obi-Wan’s legs, pulling one up and to the side. A slick finger rimmed Obi-Wan’s hole, causing him to gasp and arch in need. The finger teased, flicking a little bit in and then out. Obi-Wan wanted to protest at the delay but subsided. He could just barely see Qui-Gon’s look of concentration. He knew that look. Qui-Gon was focused on the moment; Obi-Wan was either going to regret or enjoy the hell out of whatever Qui-Gon was planning.

The single finger slid in, a little at a time. Obi-Wan clenched around it with a hoarse, “Yes,” To the knuckle and then the whole finger was swallowed, twisting slightly and curling. “Please!” Obi-Wan pleaded, hands clenching in the sheet underneath him.

“My way,” Qui-Gon reminded in a rough voice.

The finger was removed, a pause, then two fingers played and teased before being gently pressed within. Obi-Wan cried out incoherently. Qui-Gon scissored the two fingers, stretching as well as exploring. Both fingers curled just right and hit ‘the spot’. Obi-Wan went blind and let out a long keening sound. The fingers stroked, making Obi-Wan thrash so much Qui-Gon’s other hand held his hips firmly still.

The fingers pulled out and were replaced by three, then four, stretching Obi-Wan impossibly and sending his senses careening out of control. His nerves were aflame and everything was focused on what Qui-Gon was doing down there. When the four fingers disappeared, Obi-Wan let out a moan of protest.

There was shifting on the bed and Obi-Wan’s skewed leg was draped over Qui-Gon’s shoulder. The nudge of his cock poked at Obi-Wan’s hole and the apprentice bucked with a demanding, “Now, in me, now, please!”

Qui-Gon obliged him, slowly sinking in a little bit at a time, allowing Obi-Wan’s body to adjust to the largeness. Obi-Wan didn’t care, he was beyond caring, and tried to push, to accept that glorious cock inside him before his head exploded.

“Gently,” crooned Qui-Gon.

“Fuck gently!” Obi-Wan cried. “Pound me!”

Qui-Gon ignored him and continued that torturous slow sink into Obi-Wan’s heat. Obi-Wan felt filled and fulfilled for the first time since he’d started having sex. _This_ was what his body had been seeking, this oneness with another. By the time Qui-Gon was balls deep inside him, Obi-Wan was incoherent, eyes open but unseeing, his body lit with everything that was Qui-Gon.

He wiggled, his body instinctively seeking the rhythm of sex. Qui-Gon pulled out excruciatingly slow but Obi-Wan wasn’t a naïve virgin and he clamped his muscles around Qui-Gon’s cock to increase the friction and pleasure for them both. Apparently that was all that was needed to break Qui-Gon’s famed control.

Qui-Gon surged back in, almost shoving Obi-Wan into the headboard with the force of his thrust. And the thrusts kept coming, hard, demanding, pounding. Obi-Wan cried out with each drive within him, meeting it with his own movements. His hands reached out for Qui-Gon’s body but only grasped air. Qui-Gon was out of reach.

Obi-Wan was reduced to grunts as Qui-Gon’s thrusts continued on and on. Dimly he realized Qui-Gon was using the Force to delay their orgasms, knew it would make them all the more satisfying when Qui-Gon allowed them to happen, and thrashed in desperate need for completion.

He could hear Qui-Gon’s voice and in the back of his mind he translated them as the repetition of “mine, mine, mine,”. _Yes_ , he cried back in this mind, _yours. Always. Yours!_

At sea with this intensity of feelings cascading through his body, Obi-Wan was not ready for when Qui-Gon’s free hand closed over his cock and gave a long, hard pull. Obi-Wan came apart at the seams, all but screaming his release. Colored fireworks lit up his vision as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt a flood of warmth inside him, the commanding thrusts of Qui-Gon’s body jerked ungainly as he too exploded, and Obi-Wan arched into it, squeezing tight to milk all he could out of Qui-Gon. With one last hard thrust, Qui-Gon collapsed on top of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan twitched once at the pressure on his overly sensitive, spent cock and lapsed into oblivion.

* * *

Qui-Gon stirred, his body still alight from what had to be the single best orgasm he’d ever had in his life. He slipped his softening cock from Obi-Wan’s body, and eased the leg he’d been holding out away into a more comfortable pose. He scooted up until he was flush completely with Obi-Wan and nuzzled the slightly scruffy cheek of his apprentice.

He’d given in but he couldn’t seem to dredge up any guilt or shame. Obi-Wan’s pleadings and seductive words of being whatever Qui-Gon wanted overcame the Jedi Master’s thoughts and he’d fallen head first into want, desire. He propped his head on a hand, elbow dug into the mattress and he gazed down at what he could see of Obi-Wan’s features.

He smirked. Obi-Wan looked like a man well-fucked. Which he was. But would Obi-Wan regret it?

Qui-Gon trailed his fingers through the cum on Obi-Wan’s stomach and lower chest. It was already getting a bit tacky and no doubt there was already a wet spot from Qui-Gon’s ejaculation leaking out of Obi-Wan’s ass. It made Qui-Gon’s cock stir slightly. Obi-Wan was well-stretched now. Let him come back to the world and perhaps, Qui-Gon could give a repeat performance. If Obi-Wan had any illusions of sleep tonight, they were going to be dashed.

Qui-Gon was a greedy sonofabitch and if this was his only chance at making love to Obi-Wan, he was going to make it worth both their whiles.

Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered open and he gave a moan that bordered on a sigh. He gave a sensuous stretch that made Qui-Gon’s cock twitch again in interest.

“I must say,” Obi-Wan murmured in a hoarse voice. “I do indeed have much to learn from my master.”

Qui-Gon remained silent, just watching.

Obi-Wan’s eyes focused on him and the younger man gave a lazy, self-satisfied smile. He turned onto his side with only a small wince of discomfort, and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon, drawing near. “Please tell me there’s more where _that_ came from?” Obi-Wan whispered dreamily.

“Much more,” Qui-Gon promised. He was gratified at Obi-Wan’s shiver.

Obi-Wan hummed and settled in close, breathing deeply, no doubt inventorying his body’s condition. “I feel very well fucked,” he purred.

“As you should be,” Qui-Gon agreed.

“I hope we’re having a repeat performance before morning?” Obi-Wan asked cheekily.

“You’re not hurt?”

Obi-Wan shook his head languidly. “I have never been fucked like that before. It was consuming. I couldn’t tell where I began and you ended.”

Qui-Gon hummed. He’d felt the same. It was like their essences coalesced into a single entity. The idea of giving that up tore Qui-Gon in two.

Obi-Wan seemed to pick up the thought, or at least the emotion behind it. “I meant what I said before,” he said quietly. “I have wanted you for years. The only people who will lie with me now are the ones who just want the release and don’t care that I call your name when I come.”

Qui-Gon didn’t say or move. He was thinking. If he and Obi-Wan started a sexual affair, it could compromise their working partnership. Ground rules would have to be made and strictly adhered to. If one bled into the other, it could be disastrous.

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan’s voice had a thread of uncertainty.

“I’ve had you,” Qui-Gon told him seriously. “You are mine and I’m not letting you go.”

“Mmm, just what I was think-“

Qui-Gon placed a silencing finger on Obi-Wan’s lips. “We need to lay down rules, however. If we let our sexual, romantic relationship interfere with your training, it’s over in all respects.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I know. I understand.”

“Rule one: sex only in our rooms. No public displays of affection either. If we are on a mission, sex only when appropriate. Control is key.”

Obi-Wan gave another nod.

“Rule two: Everywhere, I am the Master. If you get in the habit of seeing me as your equal in one arena it could potentially bleed into another aspect of our lives.”

Qui-Gon swore the smile Obi-Wan gave him was feral. “I have no problem being your apprentice in _all_ things,” Obi-Wan agreed seductively.

Qui-Gon’s cock began to fill.

“Rule Three: I top. Well, at least until you’re knighted. Then we can renegotiate.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Fine with me. I prefer to be on bottom anyway.” He paused. “Anymore rules or shall we get back to it?” He arched his body into Qui-Gon’s, both their filling cocks bouncing against each other.

“It’ll do for now,” Qui-Gon said and lowered himself down to kiss his love.

* * *

Mace Windu watched with a no little interest as both Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat together at morning meal in the commissary with their heads together, discussing something intently, oblivious to all around them. Obi-Wan had entered with a gait that inclined Mace to think he’d been well-fucked. Qui-Gon had a satisfied air to him, a bit a smugness of a man who’d gotten what he wanted.

The morning chatter had died down a bit when the two entered but roared back to life when both master and apprentice merely grabbed trays and loaded up on food. A lot of food. Fuel, probably, Mace thought with an internal smirk. He glanced up briefly when he was joined by his own former apprentice, Depa Billaba. She set her tray down and settled into the seat across from Mace, her eyes glued to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan cozying up to each other.

“Rumor is Qui-Gon attempted repudiation of Obi-Wan in the salles yesterday afternoon,” she stated matter-of-factly while she shook some salt on her eggs.

“He was stressed,” Mace replied with a shrug of unconcern. “You know how he gets. A bit impulsive sometimes, our Master Jinn.”

She hummed in agreement. “They seem to have patched things up,” she noted, still eyeing the master and apprentice making goo-goo eyes at each other.

“Apparently,” Mace acknowledged. They were getting a bit too…affectionate, he observed. They needed to back off the lovey-dovey stuff.

“It’s about time, really,” Depa said before shoving a forkful of egg into her mouth.

Mace’s eyes snapped to her. “What do you mean?”

“Good Lord, Master, it’s been going on for years. I thought those two were never going to get it out of their systems,” she said with a laugh.

Mace narrowed his eyes at her. “They’ve been very circumspect,” he told her.

She snorted. “Please.” Depa rolled her eyes at him. “You could their sexual tension with a knife for at least the past three years. And on top of that, Obi-Wan has only rumored to have sex with men with deep blue eyes and brown hair.”

Mace blinked at that, considering.

“Qui-Gon has been playing the martyred swain the entire time,” she added. “No wonder he finally exploded yesterday. That powder keg can only go on so long without an outlet.”

“Is it obvious to everyone?” Mace mused out loud.

Depa shrugged, shot the two lovebirds another covert look before returning her attention to her breakfast. “Depends on how dense the observer is.”

Mace sighed. “I suppose we’ll have to bring them before the Council,” he said with some regret.

“Why?” Depa looked taken aback.

Mace frowned at her. “It’s not exactly allowed, a master and apprentice relationship.”

She waved that away. “If you really think _they_ ,” and here she waved a vague hand in Jinn and Kenobi’s direction, “are the only master/apprentice lovers in the Temple, you’re denser than I thought.”

Mace blinked in surprise.

“Besides, if it doesn’t affect their training relationship or effectiveness in the field, what does it matter?” she shrugged. “We’ll just keep an eye on them like we do the rest and step in if needed.”

“What other master/apprentice lovers?” Mace demanded.

Depa gave him a pitying look. “You want the ones currently going on, the ones that started that way and have continued once the apprentice is knighted, or the ones that gravitating in that direction, much like Jinn and Kenobi have done?” Her tone suggested Mace was a little on the dim side.

She was probably right.

“How many?” he asked thoughtfully, looking around the room and trying to spot other googly-eyed pairs.

“More than you think,” she told him. “Now mind your business, eat your breakfast and let’s head for the Council chambers. Master Humt and Knight Pilats are due to a briefing of their attempts to locate the origins of that drug trafficking ring in the lower echelons of the city.”

Mace frowned at her attempt to change the subject but let her all the same. He’d thought he’d been doing an old friend a favor by putting him out of his misery. Now he found out he just facilitated one of many love affairs around the Temple. Depa was right. He was a blind idiot and it really was none of his business.

Jinn and Kenobi stood up, empty trays in hand, and placed them on the conveyor belt that went to the back area to be cleaned. Obi-Wan still walked a bit gingerly but Mace couldn’t help a bit of satisfaction that Qui-Gon was being professional. He kept that generous thought until, just as the two reached the door, Qui-Gon’s hand drifted down and gave Kenobi’s ass a quick squeeze. Obi-Wan shot his master a look that could only be described as ‘sultry’ and the two made haste out the door.

Mace shook his head. Well, they were together, they’d patched things up, and both were better for it. He gave another purview around the room and, with his now opened eyes, saw at least three other master/apprentice couples at ease with each other born of intimacy. He huffed. Fine. Whatever.

At least someone was getting laid.


End file.
